victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tandré
Tandré, or the pairing of Tori Vega and André Harris, ( T'/ori and /'André ''') is one of the most popular ships. They are very close friends and there are many hints that they may end up together. It rivals with Bori. Another shipping name used for this pair is Anori''' (An/dré and T/'ori'). Tandré Moments Season 1 Pilot *Tori knew André before any other Hollywood Arts student (not including her sister Trina). *The two met within the first three minutes of the pilot episode. Trina introduces Tori to André (at first calling him Andrew), her talent show partner. The two instantly became friends in the five days Trina and André had practiced for the talent show. *Both were visibly annoyed by Trina's diva actions. After Trina sung one line of "Make It Shine," André had asked Tori for Aspirin and she gave him a handful. *At the showcase, Tori said hello to André's grandmother before being called backstage because of her sister's swollen tongue. *When Trina couldn't perform, André volunteered Tori to do the part, claiming that she knew the entire routine and song. Although Tori kept refusing, he wouldn't take no for an answer. *In Tori's first attempt to run off, André had to pick her up and carry her to the dressing area. *As the director pushed her onto stage, she made one last attempt to escape, but was pushed back on stage again, and André gave her a reassuring look. *After the performance, she and André hugged. *As the principal of Hollywood Arts asked her if she wanted to come to the school and everyone debates it, Tori at one point asks "But what if I'm not good enough?". While the group continued arguing, André opened the curtains and asked the audience if Tori was "good enough" to get into Hollywood Arts. When they all applauded, Tori agreed and the two shared another hug. *One her first day of school, she saw André in Improv class and sat next to him. *After Jade had poured coffee on Tori and when she left the class to call her mom, André walked out of class to talk to her. In the hall, the two talked and he claimed that Tori was special and that she belonged at the school. *Tori came back the next day thinking about what André and Trina said to her. When she picks her actors, she picks André first; when he messes up, she pats him on the back while he leaves the stage. ''The Bird Scene *Throughout the whole episode it is stated that André wants Tori to be the lead in a play, the reason why she needed to complete the Bird Scene. *At the begining of the episode, André helps Tori with her stuff when she is struggling with them. *When Mr. Sikowitz throws a ball at Tori and tells her he needs to speak to her, André laughs a bit and wishes her luck. Stage Fighting *When Tori is trying to get Russ to stop fighting Beck (not knowing they were just stage fighting) André is the one to get her off of Russ's back and he held her back. *While Tori, André, and Cat are having lunch and Tori is expressing how she is afraid Jade will actually hurt her on "accident", André tries to assure her she'll be fine. *After his scene, André gives Tori her acting props and mouths something assuring to her when she looks nervous about stage fighting Jade. Eventually this gives her enough confidence to go on stage. *When everyone is tending to Jade, after Tori is accused of hitting her, André stays next to her. *Tori turns to André for back up but he believes Tori really hit Jade, and because of this she is a bit upset that he doesn't take her side. *Later when he sees Jade in the hall and finds out her black eye was a lie and that it was just make up, Jade tells him not to tell anyone, especially Tori. He says he won't, and after a pause, goes running around yelling Tori's name to tell her, while Jade chases him trying to get him to stop. The Birthweek Song *When Tori is having trouble thinking of a gift for Trina, André is one of the people to volunteer to help her (along with Robbie and Cat). When the group is at lunch, still thinking of ideas, Tori and André sit close to each other. When he suggests Tori get Trina cheese, she gives him a weird look and he says, "Let's not do cheese." While he scribbles cheese off the list, she looks at him for a little bit before moving on to Cat. *That night, Tori had André over at her house for his opinion on Trina's gift; she bought her boots. When he calls the boots "shoes" she hits him in the back of the head. André replies "I can't believe you hit me!" *When Trina buys the same shoes that Tori got her for her birthday, André suggests she write her sister a song. When she says that she can't write a song, he asks her who she knows that does, and then points to himself like Trina had done moments before and says "This guy!" which she giggles at. *When André sings to Tori the lyrics " You might be crazy, but have I told you lately, that '''I Love You', you're the only reason that daddada." When André sings I love you in the song he looks at Tori. *While they are writing the song, they are having a good time on the couch. *When Tori comes to record, André is with her, even though Trina only called Tori. This could imply that Tori must have wanted him to come. ''Jade Dumps Beck *When André and Beck are sitting at the table outside and Tori runs over, she sits next to André instead of Beck. *When Tori looks at Jade sitting alone, she looks at André with a look that says "we should sit with her." He quickly refuses and tries to make a run for it, but she grabs his backpack and he gives up and decides to sit. *Throughout the entrie episode, Tori is trying to get Beck and Jade together again. If she truly liked Beck, she wouldn't have helped Jade and taken advantage of the situation. But she didn't, which shows she may not be as into Beck as many believe. Tori the Zombie *Tori and André are practicing the songs for the play in her living room. André tells her to sing the song like an old jazz singer and when she asks why he says, "To amuse me." She laughs and starts singing. When she's done he teases her saying he wasn't amused. *André keeps the music going while Tori gets the monster make-up removed. *When Cat comes to put make-up on Tori and asks him to be her assistant, he leaves. He then comes back bringing pizza even if it was a possibility that Cat would ask more help from him. Robarazzi *When Jade tells her to see Robbie's latest video on TheSlap, Tori clicks on the already open internet window and André's Profile Video is shown, which mean she must have been watching it. Survival of the Hottest *At the begining of the episode when André walks over to the group sitting at the table and greets them, Tori gives a flirty wave. *When they're trapped in the RV and are sharing a cap of the water Trina hadn't drank yet, Tori passes it to André after her turn. She puts her head on his shoulder when he unwillingly passes it on to Robbie. *When they all start to lose hope that Cat will come back anytime soon, André suggests everyone sing to lighten the mood. Making everyone protest saying it's stupid. But Tori starts singing "Make It Shine" and André joins her. Eventually everyone starts singing and Cat walks in. *Once they get out, Once they get out, Beck and André run to get everyone water from the cooler in the truck. André tosses one to Tori before he even opens his. Much like what Beck did for Jade. [[Wi-Fi in the Sky|''Wi-Fi in the Sky]] Website Hints * On TheSlap, they've posted pics of each other. *Also on TheSlap, is a picture of the two that is the second most liked. Behind the Beck and Tori pic, however, the Tandré picture was put up a few days after the Bori one. *For the music video Make It Shine, on TheSlap everyone added someone to the list of people in the video, or "slapped" them in the video. André "slapped" Tori in the video. *On TheSlap, in the first "Tori Takes Request" video, André is with Tori at her house. They are sitting on the couch and he starts sniffing her and getting closer to her, asking if she was wearing a new perfume. She says she ate a salad with zesty ranch and he says, "I knew it." They go on with the video and André reads her the comments. He reads one by Jade and then one asking her to pour ketchup on her feet. She refuses and he tells her she should do it. When she finally agrees to it, he pours the ketchup on her feet. She complains saying it isn't performing and he turns on music and tells her to make her feet dance that way it is. She does and André dances along with the music too; they both laugh as the video ends. *On Nick.com there is a picture of them that leads to the "About" section. *On TheSlap André had Tori's help making his video. *André calls wearing a purple sweatshirt, hanging with Tori and pointing at salt a "perfect day". *In level three of Beck and Jade's RV racer, they race Tori and André to the finish. Dan Schneider Hints In the Fun Facts for "Tori the Zombie" Dan wrote, "Everyone who works on Victorious loved the whole run where André is making Tori sing like an old jazz singer. It was really cute and fun to watch!" Official "Stuff" *Official Number: undecided *Official Color(s): Purple, because the two are often seen together wearing red and blue respectively, and André calls wearing a purple sweatshirt, hanging with Tori and pointing at salt a "perfect day". *Official Mascot: undecided *Official Animal: undecided *Official Song: "You're The Reason" by Victoria Justice/Tori Vega Tandré Songs This is a list of songs commonly associated with Tandré and/or describing their relationship. *Smile by Uncle Kracker *Follow me Down by 3OH!3 *I'll Never Be the same *You're the Reason by Victoria Justice Tandré Video's This is a list of videos from sites like Youtube and TheSlap. *Andre & Tori (Smile)="Smile" by Uncle Kracker *Tandre (Tori + Andre) Follow Me Down-Victorious="Follow Me Down" by 3Oh!3 *Tori Takes Requests #1 *I'll Never Be The Same ~ Tori/Andre *Things I'll Never Say -*Tandré* *Accidentally In Love {Multiple Pairings} Popular Tandré FanFictions Tandré Category On FanFiction.net *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5952564/1/100_Tandre_Drabbles_Challenge 100 Tandre Drabbles Challenge by Fresh-Highlighters] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5903887/1/The_Accident The Accident by Fresh-Highlighters] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5927654/1/Roses Roses by Trim59] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5943123/1/Secrets_and_Lies_Music_and_Lyrics Secrets and Lies: Music and Lyrics by Fresh-Highlighters] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5896977/1/Why_Does_It_Bother_Me Why Does It Bother Me by Fresh-Highlighters] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5923139/1/You_Want_Us_To_Stage_What You Want Us To Stage What? by 506thpir] Popular Tandré Shippers/Writers *Fresh-Highlighters Gallery tandre.jpg tori+andre.jpg Tandre.png TandreBigShowcase.jpg Large.jpg Dterb.jpg New Profile Picture (Fresh-Highlighters).jpg Badge-32-7.png|Tori and Andre on a badge Category:Pairings Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Actor Images Category:Images Category:Actors Category:Characters